everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pamiętnik C.A. Cupid
Na wskroś mojego serca Nie jestem bajkowa. Jestem mitologiczna. Moim celem jest pomaganie ludziom w odnalezieniu ich miłości. Dlaczego więc, mam zamiar iść do Ever After High, gdzie historie miłosne są zawsze przepisywane? Jak moja mądra ciotka Atena mawia: "Dzięki cierpliwości, niejasne odpowiedzi w końcu się ujawnią". Wszyscy w Ever After High mają swoją sławną historię, którą muszą podążać, czyli "przeznaczenie". Niektóre z nich kończą się szczęśliwie - poślubieniem księcia, mieszkaniem w zamku i życiem "długo i szczęśliwie". Są też inni... ci, którzy giną na końcu ostatniego rozdziału. Albo masz "i żyli długo i szczęśliwie", albo nie. Było tak, zanim Raven Queen wszystko zmieniła, bo nie chciała być nową Złą Królową. Można pomyśleć, że wszyscy, których historia kończy się szczęśliwie, zrozumieją to, ale było odwrotnie. Po raz pierwszy w historii każdy zapytał: "Czy ja śledzę swoje przeznaczenie czy pragnienia swojego serca?". Tak, wybieram się właśnie tam. Bo w końcu czy jest ktoś lepszy od Cupid w pomaganiu ludziom znajdowania ich prawdziwego przeznaczenia? Jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro ja nie mogę odnaleźć swojego? Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, uwielbiam pomagać innym, ale dlaczego nie mogę przy okazji podążać własnymi pragnieniami? Nie mogę napisać własnego "i żyli długo i szczęśliwie"? Rozdział 1 To była przerwa wiosenna i wróciłam do domu, na Olimp. Mój ojciec wezwał mnie do swoich komnat. Dla mojego nieżycia życia, nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego. Była połowa semestru, a ja bardzo cieszyłam się swoją popularnością! Wyobraźcie więc sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy powiedział mi: "Jesteś przeniesiona do innej szkoły, co jest dla ciebie wielką szansą. Trzeba im dać twoje wytyczne". Moje serce się zatrzymało. Nie chciałam wyjeżdżać i zostawiać moich straszyciółek, gdzieś w środku kryzysu tożsamości. Tata nie mógł mi nawet powiedzieć, gdzie idę. To było okropne. Po powrocie do szkoły, opowiedziałam o wszystkim moim przyjaciołom. Byli smutni, że odchodzę, ale podekscytowani. Po niespodziewanym przyjęciu, pomagałam zanosić dekoracje z powrotem na szkolny strych. Kiedy już miałam wychodzić, zobaczyłam w oddali ponadgabarytowy kapelusz, który delikatnie świecił. Wtedy alarm ZADZWONIŁ, a przedmiot obrócił się, odsłaniając parującą filiżankę herbaty. Pomyślałam wtedy, że to najbardziej szalony kapelusz, jaki w życiu widziałam. Obok kapelusza znajdowało się jabłko w szklanej gablocie. Wyglądało na niebezpiecznie smaczne. Kiedy szłam w jego kierunku, w pomieszczeniu robiło się coraz zimniej. Czułam, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam... siebie. Cóż, po prostu moje odbicie w lustrze, ale przysięgam, że ono zasyczało. Kiedy uciekałam, potknęłam się o stos książek. Jedna z nich była otwarta na zdjęciu NAJPIĘKNIEJSZEGO księcia z bajki, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam! Nie była to jego heroiczna poza lub urzekający uśmiech... to były jego oczy. Te urzekające oczy ogrzały moje serce, a ja od razu wiedziałam, że to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Tytuł książki głosił: "Album rodziny Charming". Rozdział 2 Tata w końcu powiedział mi o nowej szkole - Ever After High. W ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy, uczyłam się ich kultury poprzez lustra ojca. Podczas gdy ja tęskniłam za moimi przyjaciółmi, nowa szkoła wyglądała idealnie! Ich klasy są magiczne, a w nich urzekające księżniczki uczą się obok niesamowicie złych czarodziejek. Jedna z księżniczek rzeczywiście może rozmawiać ze zwierzętami! Później znajduje się dziewczyna, która może wyciągnąć dosłownie wszystko ze swojego kapelusza, od filiżanek do jednorożców. Moje myśli wciąż dryfowały nad księciem z Albumu rodziny Charming. Okazało się, że on tam jest! Nawet jego oczy, które... z jakiegoś powodu skrywały się za okularami. Czy to jest moje "dawno, dawno temu"? Wiem, że praktycznie nie jestem z bajki, ale zawsze mogę taką być, prawda? Po tym wszystkim, stałam na schodach domu mojego ojca. Może był inny powód, dla którego miałam uczyć się w tej szkole? Może jestem naprawdę z tego miejsca. To nie może być zbieg okoliczności, prawda? To może być... przeznaczenie? Rozdział 3 Po lecie, jestem królewsko gotowa do rozpoczęcia nauki w nowej szkole. Nie mogłam się doczekać! W tym roku będę miała wyjątkowy Legacy Day, w którym uczniowie zobowiązują się do podążania przypisaną im historią. To będzie istny page-ripper! Był tylko jeden problem: "To nie jest odpowiedni moment, by tam iść," - nalegał tata. Po drugiej stronie lustra, oglądałam, jak córka Złej Królowej dowiaduje się, że może poddać swoje przeznaczenie wątpliwości. To musi być ten moment! "Jeszcze nie," - tata nie ustępował. Dni stawały się tygodniami, aż pewnego ranka, ojciec wbiegł do mojego pokoju gorączkowo wykrzykując "Już czas! Legacy Day! Próba... wybór... przeznaczenie... Potrzebuję cię teraz!". Zmieszana, wzięłam głęboki oddech i wyszłam po drugiej stronie lustra. Świat był zalany różnymi kolorami. Rozprostowałam moje nowe, bajkowe skrzydła i poleciałam do szkoły, którą nazwałabym "domem". Rozdział 4 "Witamy w Ever After High, pani Cupid" - powiedział dyrektor Grimm. "Wszyscy po prostu mówią mi Cupid" - zaśmiałam się nerwowo. "Pani Cupid", kontynuował, "To nie są zwykłe czasy. Nasza szkoła stoi w obliczu chaosu. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem czegoś takiego". Podniósł wskazujący palec. "Wybór jest niebezpieczny dla przeznaczenia. Musisz pomóc uczniom wrócić do normalności. Rozumiesz?" Nie. Co takiego złego jest we własnym wyborze? Serce nie powinno podążać za z góry stworzonym skryptem. Nie chcąc zrobić złego wrażenia, zgodziłam się. "Tak, proszę pana". "Urzekające, jak mówi dzisiejsza młodzież!" Dyrektor wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem. "Teraz, nasz najbardziej prestiżowy student oprowadzi cię. Panno White?" Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak pierwszy raz spotkałam Apple White. Jej złote włosy rozświetliły całe pomieszczenie, jej jabłkowo-czerwona sukienka magicznie świeciła, a ptaki śpiewały przy każdym jej uśmiechu. Ona jest, bez wątpienia, najwspanialszą ze wszystkim. "Ty musisz być Cupid!" Przytuliła mnie, jakbyśmy były przyjaciółkami od wieków. Natychmiast poczułam się, jakbym była tam od zawsze. Apple przedstawiła mnie każdemu... nawet jej współlokatorce (i przyszłemu czarnemu charakterowi w jej historii), Raven Queen. Wreszcie poznałam też Daringa Charminga, który przypisany jest Apple. "Nie, nie spotykamy się", powiedziała dziwnie Apple. "Jestem zbyt zajęta prowadzeniem mojej studenckiej działalności, prowadzeniem też... oh, cześć, Dexter!" Nie mogłam oddychać. To on... chłopak z Albumu rodziny Charming. Kiedy czyścił okulary, spostrzegłam jego oczy - niebieskie jak morze Posejdona, jasne, jak słońce i duże jak sama góra Olimp. Moje skrzydła zatrzepotały z roztargnieniem. Kiedy podniosłam się z ziemi, Dexter powiedział: "Hm... miło cię poznać?". Z jakiegoś powodu nie pamiętałam, jak się rozmawia. Rozdział 5 Kilka tygodni przed Legacy Day, Apple zwróciła się do mnie: "Jak mogę pomóc Raven? Jeśli ona nie podpisze Księgi Legend, zniknie! '''POOF!'". Raven miała inne problemy: ''"Czy ludzie znienawidzą mnie, jeśli nie zadeklaruję swojego przeznaczenia? Nie chcę niszczyć "długo i szczęśliwie" każdego z nas". Co więc, kiedy każdy szuka porady? Zacznij MirrorCast Show! Niestety, odpowiedzi nie przychodziły łatwo. Apple i Royalsi podążali tradycyjnymi śladami, a Raven i Rebelsi - chcieli być wolni. Następnie, na Legacy Day Raven podjęła decyzję i to zmieniło wszystko. Oznajmiła przed całą szkołą, że ma zamiar zapisać swój własny los. Ale nie zniknęła POOF! Sprawa staje się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowana. Moje serce miało inne rzeczy na głowie - Dextera, który potrzebował mojej pomocy: "Jeśli, wiesz, ktoś mi się podoba, co powinienem był zrobić, żeby ten ktoś był mi przeznaczony?". On mówił o mnie? Wszyscy tu byli tak odzwyczajeni do samodzielnego działania, że nie wiedzą, jak wybrać. "Szkoda, że nie ma sposobu, by móc śledzić ich serca" - zastanawiałam się głośno." "Jak w Dniu Prawdziwych Serc?" - wypalił Dexter. "Mój tata opowiadał mi o tym. Jest to święto, w którym mówi się innym, co naprawdę czujesz. Musi być gdzieś o tym książka". "Dexter, to jest idealne! Jeśli uda się znaleźć tę książkę, może wszyscy otworzą swoje serca!". Chciałam go uścisnąć, ale zamiast tego, przybiłam z nim piątkę. Taa... Dexter, książę z moich marzeń, postrzegał mnie tylko jako przyjaciółkę. Przeklnijcie mnie! Czy Cupid nie może wziąć sobie przerwy? Rozdział 6 Jak mogłem pozwolić Dexterowi wiedzieć, że lubię go bardziej niż przyjaciela? Pewnego dnia miałam na sobie perfumy, które dała mi ciocia Afrodyta. Pachniały one jak miód i kwiaty, które przyciągają pszczoły. Później, próbowałam dołączyć do Klubu Technicznego Dextera, ale skończyło się to zwarciem MirrorNet w szkole. Próbowałam nawet użyć jednej z moich strzał. Bez względu na to, czego próbowałam, nigdy nie dostałam żadnej wskazówki. Może i byłam przeznaczona do bycia tylko jego przyjaciółką? Wciąż mogłam podziwiać go z daleka, prawda? Robiłam zdjęcia na mojego bloga, podczas gdy klasa Dextera grała w koszykówkę. Kiedy Dexter zdobył kolejny punkt, poczułam klepnięcie w ramię: "Czy możemy porozmawiać?" - była to Raven. Usiadła obok mnie: "Martwię się o ciebie, C.A.". "Co masz na myśli" - zapytałam, podczas gdy Dexter przybijał piątkę Hunterowi, po czym pomachał mi. "Perfumy, Klub Techniczny, zajęcia dla chłopców", Raven pomachała Daringowi. "Ostatnio nie jesteś sobą". Westchnęłam, "Myślę, że nie. Ja... ja zakochałam się w kimś, ale nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób" Raven przytuliła mnie: "Wiesz, pewien bardzo mądry człowiek powiedział mi kiedyś, by iść za głosem swojego serca, a wszystko będzie się układać". "To bardzo dobra rada" - zaśmiałam się. "Wiem. Właśnie to powiedziałaś mi przed Legacy Day". Kiedy Raven odeszła, stwierdziłam, że muszę znaleźć odwagę podążać za swoim prawdziwym sercem. Wszakże nawet mity zasługują na bajkowe zakończenie. Galeria C.A._diary.png Kategoria:Pamiętniki Kategoria:C.A. Cupid